Por Ti
by wilbur
Summary: Otro de mis Songfics, con otra pareja digamos curiosa, pero no por eso poco explotada en los fanfictions. Muy OOC.


Matadme^0^UUU Otro Songfic con pareja rara^^UUUUUU la cancion es de Marvin Gaye y se titula "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" ..os suena mas si os digo que es la del anuncio de movistar del chico y la chica?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
bListen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby/b  
  
  
  
  
Los dedos se entrelazaron tras el pelo claro mientras se estiraba en la cama. ¿Como estaba tardando tanto? Normalmente era más puntual que un reloj. ¿Le habría pasado algo?   
  
Las ropas muggles que llevaba hicieron un ligero frufrú al girarse y ponerse en posición fetal. Si unos años atrás le hubiesen dicho que actualmente vestiría con tejanos y camisa , y que viviría en un apartamento de soltero en "Kenshinton Road", delante mismo de "Hyde Park" se habría reído del profeta en su cara. El chico se levantó de la cama perezosamente y apartó las cortinas de la ventana con un deje preocupado. No llegaba. ¿Que debía haberle pasado? Porque algo tenia que haber pasado, en dos años nunca había faltado... y era imposible que ella dejara de querer estar con el...Lo era ¿verdad? No podía dudar de eso, no podía. Después de todos los sacrificios, después de huir de su familia para instalarse entre muggles, para estar cerca de ella, y verse a escondidas, sin que su familia ni amigos lo supieran. Después de trabajar de cajero en un Super durante ese tiempo, y de olvidar todo lo que había creído para estar con ella. No podía ser....¿Verdad?   
  
bIf you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry/b  
  
  
  
Malfoy giró sobre si mismo para observar el crepitar de la pequeña chimenea del piso. La luz danzarina era lo unico que iluminaba el piso de soltero..antiguamente trastero. Empezaba a estar seriamente desesperado...¿Y si iba a su casa? Solo tenia que cruzar el parque ..aunque, lo podría echar todo a perder.   
  
El reloj marco las Diez.  
  
Las llamas de la chimenea parecieron crepitar de forma extraña y de golpe el rostro de una chica se formó en ellas. Tenia el pelo completamente enmarañado, y a sus 19 años era la cosa más bella que el había visto nunca. Aún.. aún su rostro desencajado. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el terror se reflejaba en sus ojos. Dracco se asustó, se asustó mucho.   
  
-¡¡Hermione!!- gritó.- ¿Qué..? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¡Dracco!- sollozó la muchacha- ¡No se cuanto más podré resistir! ¡¡No consigo contenerles tras la puerta!! ¡¡He conseguido hacer huir a mis padres , pero se me han acabado los polvos flu! ¡Aquí no hay ventanas! ¡Dracco ayudame porfavor, ayudame! ¡¡¡Me van a matar!!!  
  
  
La sangre se heló en las venas del muchacho cuando la comunicación se cortó acompañada de un grito. Dracco abrió un cajon violentamente y saco de éste su varita.  
  
b'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you/b  
  
  
  
  
Sin parar ni un instante abrió la puerta violentamente y sin ni fijarse si se cerraba o no bajó las viejas escaleras de madera saltando los escalones de 4 en 4. Ya en la calle corrió tanto como pudo hacia la puerta enrejada del parque. Apuntó con la varita hacia ella y gritó:  
  
-¡¡¡Alohomoraaa!!!-Las rejas de metal saltaron hacia los lados clavandose contra el muro y Dracco se internó en el bosque del parque buscando la linea recta. Los arbustos le arañaban las piernas, que aun los tejanos salían malparadas y con los brazos se protegía el rostro mientras los arboles pasaban uno tras otro a su alrededor a una velocidad de vértigo. El aliento empezaba a faltarle, pero no podía perderla ¡No podía! No permitiría que le pasara nada malo. Era su Hermione, era su dulce Hermione, la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer por la que lo había abandonado todo y se estaba jugando constantemente la vida si su padre le encontraba ¡Tenia que salvarla!  
  
El cielo retumbó y la lluvia empezó a resbalar por la oscuridad, los ojos grises de Malfoy se guiaban por las luces del otro lado del parque mientras el agua le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo, los pulmones le ardían mientras tiritava por el viento. Tenia que llegar..¡No podia dejarla morir!  
  
De golpe el bosque terminó y se encontró ante prado salpicado aqui y allá con algún que otro arbol solitario. Una ardilla corrió a esconderse, asustada, mientras el se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia el puente que cruzaba "The Serpentine", el lago que ocupaba gran parte de "Hyde Park". La suelo de piedra del puente era tremendamente resbaladizo. Dracco patinó un par de veces hasta dar con los huesos en el suelo. Luchando contra el cansancio se levantó y siguió corriendo. Estaba llegando ¡Estaba llegando!  
  
La borrosa silueta de la reja se iba dibujando bajo el aguacero. Sin dejar de correr Dracco volvió a sacar la varita y repitió el hechizo contra la puerta dejandola en el mismo estado que si un gigante le hubiese dado una patada. La casa de Hermione ya se vislumbraba, Dracco apresó aun más el paso, por encima de sus fuerzas y finalmente llegó al edificio.   
  
bRemember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how/b  
  
  
  
  
Era una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas. La puerta oscilaba por el viento, colgando solo de una bisagra. Dracco entró como alma lleva el diablo, varita en mano. Los muebles estaban tumbados, y sobre el suelo, con los restos de una lampara incrustados en la cabeza yacía un hombre vestido de negro. Dracco le giró con el pie. Era Goyle. Así pues, al final se había convertido en un mortífago ...No le envidiaba, era feliz como estaba.   
  
Un gritó le hizo girar la cabeza hacia arriba y subir corriendo por las escaleras. Mientras subía la escena se formo delante suyo. Hermione, vestida para salir, estaba arrinconada en el suelo. Tenia una herida en la cabeza que hacia que media cara estuviese cubierta de sangre. Delante suyo, un hombre, vestido de negro, aguantaba una varita ...y la de Hermione y parecía a punto de lanzar un Avada Kadabra.   
  
Dracco con un grito desesperado olvidó completamente la magia que en dos años no había usado y se lanzó hacia el hombre, tumbándole de un puñetazo. Este trastabilló al borde de la escalera y cayó hacia atras por el agujero...dos pisos.   
  
bNo wind, no rain  
  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can/b  
  
  
  
  
-Dracco...-Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos-El..era el...  
  
El miedo pasó por los ojos de Dracco. Se lanzó contra la barandilla y observó el cadaver de Lucius Malfoy, con la cabeza en una posición muy extraña mientras la sangre se extendía a su alrededor.   
  
Dracco se llevo la mano a la boca y se dejo resbalkar hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente el cuerpo del hombre al que había llamado Padre.  
  
Hermione se acercó, temblorosa, al hombre que había odiado, y que ahora amaba. Se arrodilló tras él y le abrazó con fuerza mientras lo acunaba.  
  
-No pasa nada...tranquilízate Dracco...no pasa nada...  
  
-Hermione ...he matado a mi padre...le he matado...¿Como puedes amar a un hombre que ha matado a su padre..? -murmuró el muchacho mientras se dejaba abrazar.  
  
-Te amo Dracco, siempre te amaré...y ese hombre no era tu padre, no merece que le llames padre, solo te utilizó, y cuando te revelaste quiso matarte, y vino aquí a matarme a mi..y..a tu hijo ...-dijo Hermione mientras hundía la ensangrentada frente en el cabello del chico.  
  
-Tienes razón..no puedo ni tan siquiera llamarle pa...un momento...mi..¿hijo?-Draco giró sobre si mismo para observar de hito a hito a Hermione-..¿Estas embarazada?  
  
-Si..-Hermione bajó la vista al suelo mientras asentía-Tenía.. tenía miedo que me dejaras si lo sabias...  
  
-Hermione...  
  
La muchacha levantó la mirada asustada mientras las lagrimas y la sangre empapaban su desordenado cabello. La mano de Dracco se levantó y le acarició la mejilla.  
  
-Tonta...te quiero.. Dios mío... seremos padres...no puedo creerlo... es.. maravilloso -Entre las lágrimas los ojos de Dracco brillaron de alegría. Subitamente la abrazó con mucha fuerza- No te vayas nunca de mi lado, nunca...  
  
-Nunca.. Dracco...-Hermione le besó mientras afuera, la lluvia seguia cayendo sobre "Hyde Park".  
  
bDon't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you/b  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ala, ya podeis matarme XDDD porcierto, es muy cutre, lo he escrito durante una mañana, a troxitos, mientras trabajaba^^UUU Los sitios de londres son reales, he ido a buscar una guia de la ciuda espresamente pa eso^0^UUUU  
  
Ah, ke una cosa, ke yo considero ek dracco es un borde hijoputa como la ke mas, pero weno, me mola el draccoxhermi XDDD 


End file.
